Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program for controlling a moving operation of objects displayed on a display unit.
Description of the Related Art
When information such as images or text data is to be displayed on a display device, all the information may not be displayed within a display region depending on a size of the display region or the amount of information. Scroll display capable of moving the display contents in the vertical and horizontal directions and displaying desired information is applied to the information, thereby confirming all the information within the same display region. A scroll bar is dragged through a pointing device such as mouse so that the display contents of the information subjected to scroll display can be moved in the moving direction of the scroll bar. Alternatively, the scroll operation can be performed also by pressing a cursor key on a keyboard.
There is proposed a scrolling apparatus capable of adjusting the amount of scroll for moving the display contents in the scroll operation in order to improve the operability (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-33695). The scrolling apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-33695 can finely or quickly and roughly scroll by changing the amount of scroll depending on an operation position of the device for performing the scroll operation.